Gone
by prettylittleliars39464
Summary: Hanna let Caleb go to stay in Ravenswood a little over 2 months now. Greeted by sad and frightening news from her boyfriend, Hanna is in fear for Caleb's safety. Then the worst thing ever possible happens to her. *WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.* Includes Haleb romance, Hoby friendship, and friendship between all 5 girls (including Alison.) R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hanna P.O.V._

Caleb has been gone for 2 months now. He's been calling me every day since he left, but I've been worried about him. Really worried. I have a feeling he's not telling me anything. Lately, though, I've been trying to take my mind off of things by learning about A. I need answers. But, today, I won't have to stress much about A. Caleb was coming home for a visit. I packed all my books away. I didn't need Caleb to tease me about reading now-a-days as much as Spencer already does. I tucked them upstairs under my bed, along with all my completed homework and notes on A.

I knew the girls were coming over today, too. Alison has been living secretively in the barn at Spencer's house, and they were all coming over today. Even Alison, who we can sneak in covertly. We need to work together if we're going to find out who A is, and my house is the only one that's going to be empty today, with my mom on a business trip. I set out some drinks and some snacks for the girls and Caleb. He'll just have to learn the fact that that Alison is alive and here. Oh well. Ali may be mad at me for telling him, but she'll have to learn she can trust him. I did.

I heard a knock at the back door and let the girls in. They all welcomed me with hugs, except Ali, who is still too scared to let anyone touch her. But she still gave me a weak smile. "Okay, girls," I start. "Make yourselves at home. Caleb will be over soon." Alison glared at me and spoke. "Someone is coming over her?! I thought we agreed only us 5 would know about this!" The other 3 backed me up, since we all knew this would happen, and I told them awhile before so we could come down Alison. Spencer spoke first. "Ali, it's okay, really. Caleb is a great guy, alright? He loves Hanna more than anything and is our friend! He took a bullet for Emily!" Alison's expression changed a bit at the last part. He calmed down a bit. Then there was a knock at the door.

The girls all turned around chit-chatting quietly while I ran to answer the door. I opened it and saw Caleb. We both smiled widely at each other and immediately wrapped one another in a tight and warm embrace. "I've missed you," he said to me. "I've missed you, too," I answer back. We pull apart and smile at each other. Spencer comes up next to us and Caleb hugs her, and soon Emily and Aria as well. Then he looks beyond us and sees Alison. She smiles at him awkwardly and nervously, making her way towards us.

Caleb looks like he's seen a ghost, but I guess to him he has. "Caleb," I say, "this is Alison." He nods and looks at me puzzled. I start to explain. "She's alive. Uh, she's been hiding from someone trying to hurt her- all of us." He looks at her and smiles slightly and uncertainly. She returns the smile. She starts to speak, too. "Hi, Caleb. I know this might be a little weird and all, but just please don't tell anyone. Ever. Not anyone you even trust, please." He nods and grins. "Thank you for being so good to the girls," she thanks him "No problem," he responds. All of us look around awkwardly. Then Aria starts a new topic. "So, Caleb. How's Ravenswood?"

His expression quickly changes to a more hardened and serious one. He looks at me with tear filled eyes. "We need to talk," he tells me.

** A/N: Hey guys. This is obviously set in season 4B and stuff, and is my first Haleb story. So I'll update if you want me too. I already know what's going to happen, but that's not for a while, so if there's anything you guys want to see in the meantime, leave it in the comments or PM me! Tell me if I should continue! Sorry it's so short. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hanna P.O.V.

"Tell me what happened!" I yell, tears in my eyes, blurring my vision. Caleb looked away, conflicted and hurt. He was on the verge of tears, too. "I told you," he says in return. I shake my head. Why should I believe him? He's been lying to me since he left. Every phone call wasn't true. Tears slipped from both of our eyes. "Hanna," he started, "please, please listen." I can't listen anymore. I don't need more lies. "Please, Hanna. Miranda, I already told you she's gone. But please listen. I don't know why, but the five of us, me, Luke, Olivia, Remy and Miranda, for some reason we're linked to this towns' past. We need to find out what's going on, alright?"

I shook my head again. I needed him to protect Miranda, and she's dead now. But strangely, I believe him. What he's telling me. Then he began talking again. "Someone, o-or someTHING is trying to kill us. They already got Miranda, and it won't stop 'til it gets the rest of us. Apparently it already has. Miranda and I found our name and face on headstones. I didn't tell you any of this because I knew you would be freaked out. I-I'm sorry." I listened and believed him. I really did. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. What if he dies? All of them? I couldn't let him stay.

"Caleb, you have to leave that place! You're gonna end up dying, and I can't have that happen, okay?" He looked at me shocked. "Hanna, I need to figure out what the hell is going on there! I can't just leave!"

"But, you can't just die, either!"

"Hanna, I'm not leaving Ravenswood, I'm sorry!"

"You're going to end up dead like Miranda, okay?! Why do you have a death wish?!"

"Don't go there, Hanna. Miranda dying isn't my fault!"

"I never said it was!"

Spencer P.O.V.

Ali, Emily, Aria and I sat around the dining room table with the snacks that were prepared and set up earlier. But we couldn't eat them. All of us, including Ali who didn't even really know Caleb, felt sick to our stomachs hearing them fight. We heard what was happening in that town. We hear them screaming and yelling, and I close my eyes and cover my ears, trying not to let any tears fall out. It hurt us to know how much pain both Caleb and Hanna were in. How conflicted they each are, and how confused.

I look across the table at Emily, who had her face buried in her hands, and Aria who had her eyes closed and was taking deep breathes. Ali looked pained. No matter how much she'd deny it, she cared for the four of us, and knowing that Hanna was hurting obviously hurt her. Then I pay attention to what the couple are saying.

"Hanna, I won't die!"

"How do you know that? I bet Miranda didn't think she would!"

"Hanna! Stop bringing Miranda into this, alright!? She's gone now, and there's nothing you can do, so stop making me feel worse by bringing her into this!"

"Well I need an example to show you how stupid you're being by staying there!"

"You know what, Hanna? I don't give a damn how much you bring Miranda into this! I'm not staying here, and I'm not going to argue with you, so goodbye, because I'm not coming back. Maybe you'll see me again at my funeral if you're so sure I'm gonna die. But I'm not dealing with your crap right now, because more important things are going on in my life then staying here with you!"

Then we hear a door slam, and silence. I open my eyes and notice all of us were staring at one another. All of us have red eyes, and look like we've been holding our breath. We got up slowly, and approach the front door. We all expected Hanna to be there, most likely crying, or already hidden in her room. But, no. Here was Caleb. Staring at the door guiltily, with tear filled eyes, and tear stained cheeks. I was angry with him for what he aid to Hanna, but I knew he was hurting to, because he didn't have much of an option but to stay in Ravenswood. I notice Hanna's keys aren't on the table, indicating that she drove off.

I run out the door, but stop when I notice Ali grab Caleb's arm and turn him towards her. The three of us stop in front of my car and can faintly hear what Ali is saying to him.

"Listen, I may not know you, and you may not know me, but I really don't give a damn. What the hell is wrong with you?! Hanna is my friend, you can't say things to her like that, and not expect me to say something to you. She obviously cared about you, but after that whole thing, I bet she doesn't give a crap if you DO die or not!" Then she comes storming back and past us, jumping into the car. Aria, Emily and I don't know what to say, so we get into the car.

I give one last glance at Caleb, standing in the open doorway, looking at his feet with tears falling down.

I drive us to Rosewood Day middle school. Hanna would most likely be at the swings. I turn off the car and turn around to face the others.

"You guys stay here. She's probably at the swings." I jump out and jog to the back of the building. Hanna isn't here, either. I get back to the car. I tell them she's not there, and we drive to check The Brew. Not there either. We drive around town looking for her car. Then we spot it in front of some old restaurant. We check inside it, and all the buildings around/connected to is, but don't find her.

"I'm going to call Toby. Maybe he could help us find her." The others nod, but Ali rolls her eyes. She obviously still doesn't like Toby.

On the second ring, he picks up. "Hey Spencer," he says. "Hey Toby. Have you seen Hanna?" "No, why?"

"We can't find her anywhere."

"What happened?"

I sigh. "A lot. I think she and Caleb might have just broken up, in an unsaid way, but I don't know. They were fighting and screaming and yelling and crying, and ugh, it hurts to know she's so broken. But she ran out of the house, and we've been searching all over town."

"Did you check the swings? Did you call her?"

"Yes, and yes. She wasn't there, and she didn't pick up any of the 18 times we called her cell."

I hear him sigh out of sadness. "I'll look for her. I hope she's okay. I'll call you if I find her, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Toby," I say before ending the call.

Toby P.O.V.

After what Spencer told me, I set out. I left the loft and decided walking to look for her would be better. I put my hands in my pockets and head for "the spot." That's only place I could think that the other girls didn't check. "The spot," is the one place I felt semi-safe before. It was a sort of ally, with a dumpster, and boxes lying around. It was surrounded by brick walls, except for the opening, which was a big metal gate. The floor was hard and dirty there, and the atmosphere was cold. I went there a lot when I was being framed for killing Alison. It was the only place where I wasn't judged, because I was alone.

I see the gate and make a turn into it. It was especially dark inside since it was five, and the sun was setting, and was blocked by clouds. I looked to the side and saw Hanna there. Where I usually sat when I went here. She was curled up in a ball, shaking, crying and coughing. I felt a few drizzles drop, but sat next to her.

She seemed to notice my presence, because when I wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her into my shoulder, she didn't freak out. She just cried, and I let her. She was Spencer's best friend. One of my friends. I had to comfort her. But then the rain got harder, and colder. The sky grew darker, and I knew if I didn't get Hanna home soon, or at least informed the girls, they would begin to freak out.

I felt her breathing even out and become heavier, so I knew she was asleep. I lifter her weak body up after taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her. I ran to my loft and lied her on the couch. I picked up my phone and called Spencer.

"Spence?"

"Toby! Did you find her?"

"Yeah. She was in that place I used to hide a long time ago. I have her at the loft now. She should crash here, if you and the girls want to, too."

"If that's alright. Aria might have to stay home though. We'll be over in a bit."

Then we both hang up. I look over at Hanna. I wanted to know what happened. Why she and Caleb were fighting. I sighed and turned on the T.V. I sat in my chair. The only light in the room was form the T.V. I flipped through the channels, and landed on the news. When I saw the story that was on, I nearly threw up:

'Ravenswood teen Caleb Rivers killed.'

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry I had to do that. Well, it's actually true. The news story, I mean. That's why I have the character death warning. Anyways, don't attach me for it! But review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toby P.O.V.

It all happened so fast. Moments after I saw the news report, I heard a knock on the door. Hardly able to move, I slowly managed to get to the door, and found Emily and Spencer there. I moved to the side and let them in.

"Hey," Spencer said and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for finding Hanna." I nodded quickly and ran my hand through my hair. Spencer and Emily looked at me puzzled and worried. "Toby?" Spencer started, "hey are you okay? You're really pale." I was about to deny that and say I was fine, but shook my head no. I gestured for them to follow me, and they did. We got into the living room, where Hanna was fast asleep on the couch. I turned on the T.V. and there was the report._ Ravenswood teen Caleb Rivers found dead. _I turned to look at them. Both their mouths were dropped, their eyes were wide, and all the blood had drained from their faces.

I didn't know what to do, so I turned off the television and spoke. "I'm going to drive out to Ravenswood. You two are going to stay here and take care of Hanna, okay?" They looked at me with tear filled eyes and nodded slightly. I kissed Spencer on the lips, and hugged Emily. I grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and lied it over Hanna's shivering body. I gave them one more sympathetic look and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It takes 45 minutes for me to get to Ravenswood. On the way there, the song I was listening to was interrupted by a news report about Caleb. I changed it to another song, but the same thing on Caleb came up again. Finally, I landed on a music channel that wasn't interrupted.

When I arrived at the small town, reporters were everywhere and people gathered around. I jumped out of the car and to the mansion, which I guess was where he was temporarily living. In front I saw 3 teens. I ran up and tried to get to the police and ambulance, but a guy from the 3 kids grabbed me. I pushed him off but he kept holding me down. Then the girl next to him spoke up. "Luke, let him go." The guy, "Luke," looked at the girl and shook his head. "Liv, it's for his own good. I don't want him getting' in trouble. They won't let anyone in there." I calmed down slightly and turned to the 3 teens. The girl who I guess was named "Liv" or something spoke to me in a calming voice. "Hey, are you alright? Are you one of Caleb's friends?" I nodded yes, then shrugged.

"I have more connections to him then just that." The other girl said, "what would that be?" I sighed before saying, "his girlfriend is my girlfriends and friends best friend, and one of my friends." They took a moment to figure that out and nodded. The girl who spoke last stuck her hand out to me. "I'm Remy," she declared as I shook her hand. "Olivia," the other girl said. "Luke," said the guy. I nodded to each of them. "I'm Toby."

We all stood there for a while, looking at the scene before us. Cameras, reporters, citizens, paramedics and police officers were all around. Sirens echoed, and lights flashed. "So you know Hanna?" Remy asked me. I looked at her with confusion. "Yeah, how do you guys know her?"

"She came here to visit Caleb last week. I have her number," Olivia explained. I nodded. "Does she know what happened?" Luke asked sadly. I shook my head and said, "No. but what_ did_ happen?" They all looked at the ground and tensed up a bit. "You guys should talk to Hanna about that. She's the only one we told. Just, well… let her explain. We told her everything." I was slightly annoyed but turned away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After realizing there was nothing I could do, I hopped in my truck and drove around the town. I needed caffeine. I drove to the green in the center of the town. It was practically deserted. I parked to one side, and strolled down the sidewalk. I spotted a little café that was open and walked in, the bell above the door ringing slightly as I entered.

It was a small and cute café. The floor was tiled in black and white, and 8 round topped tables lied around with 3 chairs at each. At the end, a big table sat with see through containers filled with coffee beans inside, and a big menu above it. A small stout man came out.

"Um, I'll just have a small coffee with a lot of sugar," I said with a chuckle. The man gave me a short nod, and a creepy glare before turning around to make the hot beverage. When it was done, he placed it on the counter and cleared his throat before sticking out his hand indicting he wanted his money. I gave it to him as he glared at me. Then, for a split second, something outside and behind me seemed to catch the man's attention before he turned off again. I slowly walked out with my phone in my hand.

I exited the café and walked down the sidewalk towards where my car was. One hand held my coffee, and the other held my phone which I was staring at, texting Spencer. I honestly felt awful for Hanna. Caleb was the love of her life, and the last she has to remember of him was them fighting. I don't want to see her reaction, and I just silently pray this is all a dream. I take a slow sip of my coffee and continue to walk. Then, suddenly, as I'm passing a small dark passageway/ally, I get pulled inside it. My cup spatters to the ground as I'm pulled into the narrow ally. As my eyes slowly adjust and my body is taken over by fear, I raise my fist to hit my attacker, but immediately stop when I recognize the voice say, "I need help." My thoughts are confirmed when my eyes fully adjust and I see the person standing there.

Science.

Tension.

Confusion.

Darkness.

I open my mouth to talk.

"Caleb?"


End file.
